charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Pied Piper
|image = |caption = Someone's charming San Francisco… |writer= Debbie Viguie |published= Simon & Schuster Children's Publishing |director = 0-6898-7533-9 |airdate=November 2, 2004 December 6, 2004 (reprint) |production = Season 4 |previous = Survival of the Fittest |next = Mystic Knoll}} Pied Piper is the 27th book of the Charmed novel series. This novel is set between "Womb Raider" and "Witch Way Now?" as Cole is not seen at all and Piper is not yet pregnant with her first child. Summary :They come to you for guidance, protection— :Innocents, facing nameless evil. :It is up to you to save their laughter— :Watch over them, protect them from danger and peril. At first Piper thinks it's just a coincidence that she's seeing kids everywhere; since she and Leo have been talking about starting a family, she thinks she's just noticing them more. But then the kids start showing up on the Charmed Ones' front porch and coming into the house uninvited. No matter where Piper dispatches them, they're right back at Halliwell Manor minutes later. And they seem to be forming an orchestra. No one will listen to Piper, or obey her, or even give her a moment alone. Piper starts to wonder if she and Leo can handle starting a family. While Piper's contemplating diaper rash, Phoebe finds out about a rash of disappearances in San Francisco. Musicians have vanished all over the city, and they were all candidates to conduct a youth symphony. So how has Paige's new love managed to stick around long enough to be the symphony leader? And how does band practice at the Manor fit in with all of this? The Charmed Ones smell a rat, but can they lead all of their Innocents out of danger before the final note is played? Characters Major *'Piper Halliwell:' The next sister with the powers of Molecular Immobilization and Molecular Combustion. She finds herself suddenly become a magnet for children, who somehow wind up at the house—repeatedly. *'Phoebe Halliwell:' The middle sister with the powers of Premonition and Levitation. She is contacted by musicians who insist on telling her what is connecting to the latest case, but they are all killed before they get the chance to say anything. This, however, is enough to drive Phoebe to investigate on her own. *'Paige Matthews:' The youngest half-sister with the powers of Telekinetic Orbing and Orbing. Paige goes to a classic concert where she is enchanted Dale Allen's talent, and returns to watch him perform every night. *'Leo Wyatt:' The Charmed Ones' Whitelighter and Piper's husband. He has the powers of Orbing and Healing. He uses the situation to coax Piper into having children with him. *'Darryl Morris:' Police inspector of the San Francisco Police Department. He is aware of the sisters' secret. His sister and nephew are in town for visit. Unfortunately, he is constantly called away because of the latest havoc that lures children to Halliwell Manor. Support *'Dale Allen:' Flutist. Minstrel name being Allen O'Dale and the Pied Piper of Hamelin. Paige's love interest, and an enemy who lures children away. In the past, he took all children, but now he only took those with musical talent to sustain himself. *'He of the Crippled Foot:' The child who remained when the Pied Piper abducted all children from his village due to his crippled foot. He had lived for centuries, hoping to put a stop to the Pied Piper. He had a witch redirect the pipe's magic to Piper so the children would find her instead of the Pied Piper. *'Mark Johnson:' A ten-year-old witch who wishes to develop his powers. Plays an essential role in helping the Charmed Ones. His power is Floating. Minor *'Sheila Morris:' Darryl's wife. *'Estelle Morris:' Darryl's younger sister visiting with her son. *'Eric Morris:' Estelle's son and Darryl's nephew. *'Mikey Morris:' Darryl and Sheila's son. *'Sandra Johnson:' Mark's mother. Sandra is a newly empowered witch and Leo is her Whitelighter. She works as a medical intern. *'Paul Johnson:' Mark's father. He is aware of his wife's magic. *'Mary:' Employee at a fancy dress boutique Paige visits to shop for a dress for a symphony. She was annoyed when Paige remained indecisive after an hour of dress fitting and finally took charge. *'Mike:' A burly bouncer who is said to have a scary look that could scare off even warlocks. *'Peter Jacovich:' Cellist of the San Francisco Symphony. He tried to find Phoebe for help regarding Allen O'Dale, but was murdered before he could tell her anything. *'Daniel Thompson:' Art critic and culture writer at the Bay Mirror. *'Rudolph Trent:' Member of the San Francisco Symphony. A candidate competing for the conductor of the children orchestra. Phoebe meets with him to investigate the murders. Rudolph has a master's degree in teaching and wishes to pursue teaching children music. *'Bonnie:' Piper's neighbor who responded to Piper's spell to conjure up a child seat in her car. Has a daughter named Jessica. *'Gracie:' A baby who likes to bite people. Her brother carries her around. *'Tammy Reynolds:' A young girl who wound up at the Manor. She takes piano lessons with Jared. *'Jimmy:' A child who climbed into Piper's car and was brought back to the grocery store where his mom called the police. *'Samuel:' A child who wandered off from his mom. Piper and Leo ran into him and his mother found him. He later appeared on their doorstep. *'Jared Williams:' A child who lives across the street from Tammy. *'Nicole Wilson:' A child. Her parents are on vacation while she remains at home with the nanny, who she dislikes. Has a puppy named Snowball. *'Tina:' Paige's friend. She gives her a ticket to the symphony concert. *'Nanny:' Nicole's nanny, who is said to be mean and dislikable. *'Gracie's Brother:' Carries his baby sister around. Wherever she is, he is not far away. *'Unnamed Violinist:' Played violin for the San Francisco Symphony. Killed by a car when he attempted to tell Phoebe about Allen O'Dale. *'Intern:' A young man interning at the Bay Mirror. He notifies Phoebe when Peter and the violinist tried to reach out to her. Mentioned *'Prue Halliwell:' The eldest sister with the powers of Telekinesis and Astral Projection. She was killed by the demon Shax. *'Patty Halliwell:' The Charmed Ones' deceased mother with the power of Molecular Immobilization. *'Victor Bennett:' Prue, Piper, and Phoebe's distant father. *'Sam Wilder:' Paige's biological father, and Patty's former Whitelighter. *'Bradley Hadley:' Peter Jacovich's brother-in-law. The Charmed Ones once helped him when he was being stalked by his ex-girlfriend, who was a demon. *'Mr. and Mrs. Matthews:' Paige's adoptive parents, who died in a car wreck when she was a troubled teenager. *'Mrs. Culp:' Tammy Reynolds and Jared Williams's piano teacher. *'Snowball:' Nicole's dog. Magical Notes Book of Shadows *Mentions of a minor warlock named Musi, who likes frogs and mimes. Spells To Conjure Up a Child Car Seat :My need is great, the children small, I need a seat for this kid… kid… kid not so… tall. To Find an Answer in the Book of Shadows :Musicians and kids, our problems now. :We need to fix them, please tell us how. Powers *'Floating:' Used by Mark to hover in midair. *'Healing:' Used by Leo. *'Immunity:' Used by Dale. *'Luring:' Used by Dale to lead children away and send his victims to their deaths. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper. *'Orbing:' Used by Leo and Paige to move between places. *'Portal Creation:' Used by Dale to open a portal to his own realm. *'Premonition:' Used by Phoebe. *'Sensing:' Used by Leo. *'Super Strength:' Used by Dale. *'Teleportation:' Used by Dale to teleport into Halliwell Manor. Artifacts *'Book of Shadows:' The Halliwells' tome of knowledge and magic. *'Enchanted Clay Pipe:' Used by the Pied Piper to open portals. *'Enchanted Flute:' The Pied Piper's instrument to lure children and enchant people. Notes and Trivia *Despite the Season 6 promo picture on the cover, the novel took place in Season 4. Differences from the Show *Paige is a social worker in this book instead of an assistant. *Paige mentions she was interested in fairy tales as a child, but on the show, she never did. Bloopers and References *This book greatly references the story of the Pied Piper of Hamelin. *Phoebe made a reference about Cinderella. International Titles *'Dutch:' Melodie der zielen (Melody of Souls) *'German: '''Tödliche Versuchung ''(Deadly Temptation) Category:Charmed Novels Category:Charmed Merchandising Books Category:Merchandise